


Maybe If I Count One to Ten, They'll Hide

by YoukaiMinori



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Crab/Dark Crab (Sky), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No beta we die like skykids in Eden, Pre-Canon, RIP Hide and Seek Spirit, i actually forgot what transpired in Hide and Seek Spirit's memories OOPS, is this angst enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiMinori/pseuds/YoukaiMinori
Summary: A peek into the Hide and Seek Spirit's life back in the long, distant past.-----Written for PHSky Discord Server's Prompt Event
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Maybe If I Count One to Ten, They'll Hide

Once upon a past, there was a follower of Elder Teth. 

Her name was Histír, the youngest star amongst her peers. She was sweet, cheerful, and quite bubbly. The favorite friend between all of Teth's followers, an eternal ball of sunshine within the dark, brooding forest which they called home. 

She was bright as she was crafty. With her ingenuity, she made a mask that changed her height, Histír always wanted to be short to match her personality. 

One day, she invited her friends to play hide and seek. Everyone knows that was Histír's favorite game, and so they joined in the fun. 

Histír hid herself in a secluded cave in the forest, giddy and giggling to herself as she thought she would never be found. 

So she waited inside the cave, all by her lonesome. She waited, and waited. Optimistic that she had outdone herself as no one even had come close to the secluded cave.

But suddenly, a loud boom rang throughout the forest! Histír jumped from her seat in surprise and shock, she quickly ran out of the cave to investigate, but was met with a stinging rain that fell from the heavens. 

Where did the rain come from? She thought as she recoiled back from the hissing pain as the raindrops fell on her skin and body. 

She retreated back to the cave she hid, her light severely depleted. She shivered, the sound of unholy rain getting stronger as something strange occurred… 

Scratching, screeching. Something crept from the depths of darkness where her light could not penetrate. 

Eyes. One pair, then two, then five, then suddenly, countless pairs of white pinpricks appeared within the moving shadows. 

All eyes on Histír and the feeble light she produced. The creatures shrieked as she made her way to the small mound in the middle of the murky waters. 

She panicked, looking around for escape. 

But the only escape she had was sealed by darkness, shaped like sickly blue flowers that grew from the entrance. 

She was trapped, with no hope of escape. 

She calls for her friends, but her cries fell on uncaring ears of the creeping shadows. 

In her fear, she did the only thing she could do to quell her terrors: Cover her eyes, and count to ten. Just like playing hide and seek. 

Maybe if she counts one to ten, the dark creatures would hide. 

And count one to ten she did. 

But the dark creatures did not hide.


End file.
